Midnight Interlude
by Kpenguins48
Summary: A little romance is better than watching the late news. PWP


The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

"What's on TV?" Blair asked as Jo stared blankly into the flat screen hanging on the wall.

"Nothin'. Just the eleven o'clock news."

Jo was relaxed on the leather sofa feeling drowsy. Blair had just changed into a short pink nightie and sat down to join her, resting her head on her shoulder. The next commercial was for a car dealership and it reminded Blair of something from long ago.

"Remember when I used to call you Mr. Goodwrench?" Blair asked as she turned to face Jo.

"Yeah, of course. I acted like I was annoyed but deep down I knew it was really your pet name for me," Jo grinned.

Blair continued, "I used to think about that toolbox you kept under your bed and secretly wish you'd kept something in there besides wrenches and hammers...you know...stuff you could use on me," she winked.

Jo raised her eyebrows and continued to grin. "Is that so? I remember when you told Mrs. G it wasn't easy sleeping next to Mr. Goodwrench."

"I sure did," Blair laughed and snuggled closer.

"How do you feel about sleeping next to Mr. Goodwrench these days?" Jo slid her hand down Blair's smooth bare thigh.

"Oh it's okay," Blair winked again.

Jo laughed. "Hey! Just okay? I guess we need to work on that then, don't we?"

She gave her wife a seductive look causing a tingle that shot straight to her groin.

"Here's a little preview," the tomboy said, cupping Blair's face in her hands and kissing her gently.

"Mmmm...I can't wait," Blair responded. "Let's go upstairs."

Jo carried her partner across the candlelit bedroom and gently laid her on their king size bed. She leaned over her, and long wavy hair hung down to tickle Blair's face. Blair reached up and held it behind her head to get a clear look at the emerald eyes that were filled with passion and unconditional love.

"You have no idea how lovely you are. Do you?" Blair asked softly.

Jo smiled bashfully. "I never thought about it."

"Well you really are Jo. After all this time, my heart still speeds up when you walk in the room. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Their faces were close together with their lips barely touching. Blair could tell by the way Jo was breathing that she was very aroused.

"Chances are it's the same thing you're doin' to me," Jo answered, her voice low and sultry.

Their lips came together and Blair closed her eyes to concentrate on the pure sensation of it. It was a tender kiss, barely a brush. Jo could feel her soulmate's breath against her face and it turned her on just as much as if she'd touched her. Their lips joined again, this time a little firmer. The tomboy's heart was pounding so hard she was sure Blair could feel it.

"I love you Mr. Goodwrench," Blair whispered.

"I love you too Warner."

Their kisses became more intense but still unhurried. Blair's tongue moved along Jo's bottom lip, taunting and teasing. She nibbled down Jo's chin and onto her neck, then licked along her collarbone and back up to her waiting lips. Jo opened her mouth, inviting Blair's tongue inside. Their tongues engaged in a duel of desire in one another's mouths. Blair sank down into the pillows and pulled Jo on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around her tightly. Her nipples hardened as she heard her wife moaning softly. Blair's hand slowly traveled up Jo's T-shirt to cup her breast, giving the nipple the lightest touch and it rose in response. Jo quickly removed her shirt, tossing it across the room. Hands moved up her muscular back and she moaned into Blair's mouth when she felt her fingernails lightly dragging along her skin. She instinctively moved her hips into Blair's with a slight rocking motion. Blair could feel both their hearts beating and she lifted her nightie up and away to bring them closer.

"We have to get those sweatpants off of you," she murmured. "I need to feel your skin on mine."

Blair pushed them down and Jo kicked them behind her, easing herself back down onto her partner. They both groaned at the feeling of their bodies pressed together, skin on skin, with no barriers between them. Jo moved her tongue along Blair's neck then sucked on a sensitive pulse point. Blair writhed underneath her, clutching her shoulders and scratching her nails along her back.

"Harder," Jo croaked, her voice filled with need.

Blair hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you baby."

Jo's passion-darkened green eyes burned into hers. "It's okay. I like it."

Blair clutched into Jo's skin with increased pressure and scratched down her back.

"Oh yes," Jo hissed and once again pressed her hips into Blair's with increased urgency.

Their tongues continued their passionate assault on one another, entwined and teasing. They moved against one another with clit bumping into clit. Jo's face was buried in Blair's neck and the heat of her desperate breaths set the blonde on fire. Jo felt the tension building within her, and knowing her own release was near she wanted them to climax together.

"Come for me Blair," she said hotly in her ear.

The words set Blair's searing desire free and she arched herself up and slammed back into the mattress repeatedly. Jo convulsed on top of her and both women cried out in release until the waves subsided.

All was quiet as they caught their breath and the waves dissolved into a memory. Jo rolled off Blair's body and over to her side. When she reached up to brush Blair's damp hair from out of her face she saw nothing but love looking back at her through the eyes the color of rich cocoa.

Jo spoke softly. "Hi beautiful."

Blair shook her head. "No way. I must be a mess because I'm all sweaty. Thanks," she grinned.

"You're a knockout to me. You're my Princess remember?" Jo caressed her partner's cheek gently.

"Hmmm..." the heiress paused thoughtfully, then took Jo's hand and held it against her sex. "Can you jog my memory?"

"Umm...yeah, I think so," Jo answered with that sexy grin that Blair adored then began nibbling at her neck with tender concentration.

"No hickeys," Blair advised. "I have a meeting tomorrow and the one turtleneck I own is at the cleaners."

A comfortable chuckle rose from Jo's throat. "Damn you're bossy," she huffed.

"You just finished telling me I'm a princess, did you not?" Blair teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled, then resumed nibbling the soft skin of Blair's jaw, neck and ears. She slipped a hand down to Blair's crotch and grazed a finger over her clitoris which was still on alert from the last go around.

"Oh!" She gasped as it took her off guard.

She was wet and slippery and Jo took great delight in caressing her silky folds. Blair moaned deeply as Jo massaged her engorged nub.

"You're so wet," Jo whispered in her ear, nibbling and licking her earlobe. "God I love when you're this wet."

"It's all for you. You make me that way," Blair panted.

Her breathing acclerated when Jo increased the speed of her hand as it worked her swollen bundle of nerves.

"I need you inside me." Blair croaked out the words when she felt Jo place her fingers just outside the opening, taunting and stroking her nether lips.

"Don't tease me," she whined, raising her hips in a desperate attempt to impale herself on Jo's fingers to relieve the ache inside her.

Finally, Jo's tormenting fingers plunged into her.

"Oh god Jo," she moaned, feeling both excitement and relief when those skilled fingers entered her slick womanhood.

Jo synchronized the movement of her hand with the rhythm of Blair's hips as she bucked against her with furor.

"Harder," Blair commanded and Jo pounded into her repeatedly, brushing against her throbbing clitoris.

Her heels dug into the mattress and with the pleasure Jo was giving her Blair thought she would literally tear up the sheets as she clutched them.

"Joey, Jo...ey. Oh my...god... Joey!"

Blair screamed and pushed the crown of her head into the pillows as her orgasm took over. Robbed of control over her own body, she gulped for air as her climax rocked her to her very core. Her body continued to jerk a few times with the arrival of the aftershocks then she was still, her body spent. Trying to remember how to breathe, she snuggled in Jo's arms.

The brunette smiled. "You okay babe?"

"Yes honey I'm great. Perfect in fact."

"You've been tellin' me that for over thirty years," Jo cracked.

"Well I am a princess you know." Blair flipped her hair like she did when she was a teenager.

They both laughed.

"Yeah, yeah Blair we just went through all that," Jo chuckled. "You're my princess," she said tenderly and kissed her on the forehead. "Oops," Jo exclaimed, looking in the direction of Blair's neck.

"What?"

"Sorry," Jo smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Blair repeated, confused.

"I got carried away."

Blair realized what she meant and jumped out of bed to look in the mirror finding two purple marks forming on her neck.

"Shit Jo, you're part vampire. I'll look great at my staff meeting tomorrow."

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to. You just had me so hot." She gave her a fiery gaze. "You still have me hot."

Blair joined her back in bed. "Then let me try and put the fire out."

Blair grabbed Jo's face and placed scorching kisses on her lips. Jo gasped as Blair's tongue found hers once again and she sucked it aggressively. A growl came from low in her throat as she moved her tongue along Jo's neck. The brunette ran her hands through golden hair while she pushed Blair's head down in the direction of her breasts. Jo's nipples were already hard and nearly painful and she longed to feel Blair's mouth soothing them.

"I love your body," Blair purred as she moved toward Jo's creamy breasts.

The nipples were pink and plump and just waiting to be sucked. Jo watched everything Blair was doing and she saw her close her eyes as her soft lips came in contact with one. Blair concentrated on her task and the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was Jo's pleasure. Her eager tongue was rough yet gentle as it circled the hard point. Jo sighed in pleasure and held her head in place. The other nipple grew harder as it was pinched intermittently and it left Jo wanting more.

"Oh god suck it baby," she asserted with ragged breath.

Strong fingers kneaded the back of Blair's neck continuing to hold her head in position. Jo's nipples were swollen and throbbing from Blair's hot mouth as it engulfed one then the other. The sound of desperate breathing was driving Blair crazy and she could feel her own wetness building all over again. She continued suckling the tomboy's pulsing nipples and rolling them between her fingers. Jo's hips moved in response, her moans became louder and all she could feel was that velvety warm tongue encircling her erect peaks. At this point she could barely breathe but managed to utter a few words.

"Blair... d-don't. ..stop."

The raven haired woman felt an aching in her center and used her hand to alleviate it, stroking herself earnestly. Blair knew Jo's climax was near as her body tensed and started arching off the bed. She covered Jo's hand with hers, as it rubbed her throbbing clit faster and faster. The brunette began to whimper and Blair gave her nipple one last hard suck as her moans echoed the crescendo of her orgasm. She cried out as she came with a shudder that blocked out everything else around her.

It took a good minute for Jo to put together a coherent thought and catch her breath as she laid limp in her partner's arms.

"Jeezus Blair," she said weakly, "I think my heart stopped. Am I still here?"

Blair laughed gently. "Yes honey you're still here." She tightened her arms around her. "So is the fire out?"

Jo sighed blissfully. "Yeah, it's out. For the moment anyway." Her green eyes showed contentment.

"I just realized something," Blair beamed. "My staff meeting isn't until the day after tomorrow."

Jo's eyes widened. "Oh really?"

"Okay Vampira. I think we have some unfinished business."

Blair pulled the covers over them and turned out the light.

There was giggling in the darkness.

The end.


End file.
